


【GGAD/格邓】（4P换妻pwp）Libertango

by yaoezi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 4P换妻play！务必再确认一遍！青年组用盖勒特和阿不思来称呼，中年组则是格林德沃和邓布利多。





	【GGAD/格邓】（4P换妻pwp）Libertango

他们并不知道他们是如何相遇的，更不知道事情是怎么发展到这一步的。或许是房间隔音不好，或许是好奇心作祟，又或许只是是梅林的恶作剧？唯一可以确定的是他们现在分享着这个房间，还即将分享床榻，以及伴侣。

“冷静，这只是个交换游戏。不会很难的，会很有意思，我发誓。”柔软唇瓣贴上爱人的耳垂，低声呢喃。阿不思太紧绷了，偶尔放纵一下挺好的。毕竟遇到二十年后的自己，这种奇遇不是每个人都能有的。

格林德沃和邓布利多则称得上是剑拔弩张，又或者说火花四射。邓布利多穿着紧绷的三件套，像圣诞礼物一样层层叠叠，难以拆开。不过这难不倒格林德沃。  
与邓布利多分道扬镳的这些年，不守序已经成了他的常态。

邓布利多解开了自己的发髻，仿佛冲破了一个束缚他的恶咒。他的红发比当年长了许多，流泻在肌肉起伏的肩上，像泼洒的酒液，下一秒就要滴落。

阿不思有些惶惑地坐下，床沿凹下一角。他抱紧了盖勒特的腰，金红色的小脑袋埋进盖勒特腹肌的沟壑里。盖勒特安抚性地挠挠他后颈，俯身在他锁骨处烙下一个虔诚的印记。

格林德沃就要直接得多，他生生撕咬邓布利多的颈上肌肤，留下一个狰狞的齿痕。“敢让那个小崽子盖住这个，你近一周都别想下床。”

邓布利多嗤之以鼻：“你最好保证自己还有那个体力。”

“这么快就开始嫌弃你年老色衰的情人了？”格林德沃哂笑道，他最知道怎么激怒邓布利多，“你真该看看自己现在的样子。”

邓布利多几乎恼羞成怒，他确实是瞄了盖勒特一眼，或者几眼。不得不说他怀念当时那个明亮的少年，张狂肆意得活生生是只凤凰，远没有现在这么让人生厌。

“恕我直言，你也一样。”邓布利多毫不留情地回击。他们都怀念那两个月，对较年轻的那一对几乎称得上嫉恨。他们心照不宣地避免谈起之后的事，只针对阿丽安娜给予了隐晦的警告。

圆润的臀部被爱人隔着内裤轻轻揉捏，阿不思开始后悔参与这个游戏了，仅仅是在那一对注视下被盖勒特抚慰，就让他几乎控制不住自己。

“放心吧”盖勒特看出他仍残存的紧张，打趣道，“他如果爱上你了，我就去把你抢回来。”厚重窗帘的缝隙间泄露出阳光，染得盖勒特的一缕金发晶莹闪亮，昭示着现在仍是白天。所以这算是白日宣淫。

“本来就应该爱我……”阿不思小声嘟囔，他对于盖勒特的爱一直难以持完全确认的态度。他内心深处对放纵的渴望正逐步蚕食他苦心经营的理性，磨尖了獠牙窥伺着。他不确定今天它是否成功了。

窥伺他的不仅有欲望，还有格林德沃先生。是的，他难以像呼唤情人一样地称那位中年的男士为“盖勒特”。他更想要称他为格林德沃先生。格林德沃并不反对这个称呼。多好啊，“格林德沃先生”，显得拘谨，乖巧又放荡。

“我们得主动点儿。”年轻人总得扮演那些相对勇敢的角色。盖勒特走上前去贴紧了邓布利多的后背，后者感到脊柱几乎被烙化。他还没有从格林德沃的吻中解脱出来呢！腹背受敌，邓布利多逃无可逃。

阿不思的攻势倒是更有用些，他只是站在格林德沃身边，伸出奶酪条似的手指点点格林德沃腰侧，像个傻乎乎敲门的小男孩。

“年轻人们等不及了。”格林德沃挑眉，他连眉毛都变成了妖异的白色，阿不思最终没按捺住摸一摸的冲动。这太失礼了，他懊恼地想。事实上他们一会儿就要做爱了，这点碰触没什么失礼的。

盖勒特径直把邓布利多卷到床上，不敬得像一阵飓风------正是邓布利多所缺少和需要的。他慢条斯理地解着自己的扣子，袒露出独属于少年人的精壮胸膛。

“您什么都不需要做，教授。”盖勒特露出小恶魔式的笑容，他对此毫无招架之力。“看着就好。”仅仅是“看着”，清醒而完整地目睹年轻人对他的一切暴行。这比深陷其中更让人目眩神迷。

格林德沃扒下阿不思纯情的白色棉质衬裤。小东西夹着腿，很有些忸怩地叫唤：“格林德沃先生……”他低头看向格林德沃的鞋尖，乱糟糟的发旋儿仍能拼出往日神采飞扬的样子，格林德沃有些分不清自己现在是什么年纪了。

他前进一步，阿不思便后退一步，直到退无可退，被困在墙角，仍试图躲闪格林德沃趋近的下身，尾椎向后顶，碰壁后又只得收回，看起来像是在扭动，仿佛一条无毒却诱惑的小蛇。

阿不思掩盖不了双腿间的欲望，格林德沃移开他欲盖弥彰的手，两人的下身隔着格林德沃的西装裤碰在一起。裤子是绒料的，髋部绣着繁复的花纹，粗砺的金线对阿不思赤裸的下半身一点都不友好。

相对地，邓布利多非常坦荡，一丝不挂地把自己暴露在盖勒特视线之下任他打量，他的身段和少年时比已经有了很大的不同，肩更阔，肌肉线条更鲜明。盖勒特眼神稍一流动，就把阿不思和他从头到脚对比了个透。

盖勒特掐拧他柔软的腰侧。出于人种原因，邓布利多身上很容易留下痕迹，任何留下指痕或吻痕的行为都像在他身上作画。这同样是格林德沃尤其喜欢的消遣，他（们？）的喜好，习惯都没怎么变，这是否意味着爱也没有变？

邓布利多很快放弃了继续探寻，转而专注于感受盖勒特的吸吮。他的盖尔一向精于取悦他，只是看盖尔愿不愿意。性器被含在盖勒特口中，酸麻感蜿蜒着爬到腰骶，勃起不过是一瞬间的事。

复古风格的裤扣不太好解开，很费了阿不思一番功夫，格林德沃只是带着笑意看着。当阿不思发现格林德沃在西装裤下什么都没穿时，脸上烫得像在壁炉里滚过一遭。格林德沃坐到床边循循善诱，双手按在阿不思肩头，作出请求他口交的暗示。

他不是没有为盖勒特做过这样的事。但这不一样。如果说盖勒特是生命力勃发的溪流，那么格林德沃就是汹涌奔流的江河，他们去处一致，威力却大不相同。阿不思有些胆怯了。

中年男子成熟的男性气息沉重地压迫阿不思的感官。他的性器比盖勒特的颜色深些，筋络更明显，因而显得愈发狰狞。男孩抖抖索索探出个舌尖，在男人的龟头上舔了一圈，如愿获得了男人的鼓励：“乖孩子，再含深些。”

“您可要小心点儿，教授。”盖勒特的嘴角酝酿着柠檬雪宝式的的阴谋。邓布利多远没有他的阿尔坦率，但自有一种遮掩着的成熟风情，像封得严严实实的陈年佳酿，是曼妙又上等的诱惑。

假正经，盖勒特腹诽。这个评价很中肯，在情事上，形容邓布利多“虚伪”一点都不言过其实。而且他还不是那么善于恰当地隐藏欲望。

盖勒特吮吻邓布利多臀丘上的那颗痣，类似于舔掉奶油蛋糕上的一滴巧克力酱。股沟尽头有一片灰蒙蒙的阴影，像伦敦的惨雾，只要顺着它向下摸就能得到自己想要的，盖勒特暂时忍住了这样做。

而阿不思前后摆动头部，吞吐着格林德沃的阴茎，清瘦双颊被龟头顶得微微隆起。窒息的快感让他失去对身体的主导权，他仍尽力取悦着格林德沃先生。

他自己的阴茎涨得发疼，几乎要贴到小腹。格林德沃的足尖点在他的下身，徘徊不定地触碰他的性器，时而大发慈悲地用脚心重压。阿不思已经不把这视为踩踏了，相反感激得很。

年龄的差距没有让盖勒特束手束脚，反而更加放肆，像个笃定恶作剧会被原谅的调皮男孩子。他注意到邓布利多的手腕上有陈旧的红痕，他拉起它放在唇边轻吻，仿佛珍而重之的宝物经了不识货的蠢货之手。

邓布利多感到逃离的愉悦，好像他是甩脱了格林德沃而选择了更年轻体贴的情人。但他明知他绝无逃离的可能。他只能把自己更深地送进少年口中。烟，酒，毒品，这些麻瓜和巫师都会滥用的解忧物品和性爱在很大程度上有相似性。

中年男人抵到阿不思喉咙，几乎呈直角的转弯无法再容忍任何深入，干呕的冲动混合着前液和唾液被强行咽下。阿不思被逼出泪水，顺着凹陷的两颊来到嘴角，成为新一轮的润滑。

窒息让阿不思失去对身体的控制权。他甚至觉得自己快要越过死亡边界，向黑暗出卖自己的灵魂，还有肉体。其实还有另一条死亡之外的幽僻海路亦可通航——高潮。阿不思不敢相信自己是怎么做到的，或者格林德沃是怎么做到的。

之前与盖勒特的欢好不能说不愉快，但今夜，他好像才真正窥见了性的真正面目。之前的他宛如处子一样纯洁得可笑。这正是他的珍贵之处。

盖勒特没法像格林德沃一样气定神闲地享受。如果说格林德沃是细品失而复得的美味，他就是在提前试吃二十年后的蜂蜜公爵新品，狼吞虎咽，吃相全无。

他选择用舌尖而非手指进行扩张，显得更为珍重。深红熟透的肉穴感受到舌头时下意识地收缩，又顺从地张开，显示出它的主人是如何谙熟于此。这都是他未来将获得的卓著功勋，盖勒特毫不觉得下流。

格林德沃最终放过了他可怜的口腔，虽然此时阿不思已经习惯了他的烧杀掳掠。他转而为他的小阿尔做些准备。他更喜欢用手指，把玩少年的身体能驱散单纯扩张的乏味感。两人都能更快地进入状态。

在被扩张的间隙，阿不思羽毛一样乱飘的视线被盖勒特擒擒在眼里了，无论怎么挣扎都逃不脱，盖勒特贪婪地盯着他，同时玩弄着邓布利多的乳尖，而阿不思在自己的乳尖上也感受到了同样的热度与酥麻。

邓布利多的胸远不是阿不思那样平坦了，年长男人有可观的胸肌，放松状态下却又呈现出母性的柔软。乳晕颜色偏深，左边乳头立得突兀，于是盖勒特俯身用唇瓣夹住了它。

阿不思闭着眼转回头，刚才他几乎忘了这是四个人的狂欢。他确实进入了状态，但未免也进入得太快了些。格林德沃刚触及他的敏感点他就弓起了腰肢，原本凸出的脊椎凹进背阔肌之间。等他再回神时浑浊的液体已经沾满了小腹，还弄脏了格林德沃先生的衬衣。

“别那么兴奋，小东西。你得省着点儿体力。”格林德沃笑道。

天呐……我真是淫荡……又一次……阿不思想。他试图用手背挡住眼睛，他又哭了，今夜是他十八年来最脆弱的一夜，不只是指随随便便哭鼻子这点小事，他好像从钻石变成了玻璃，变得易碎又廉价。

“为什么要挡住它们？你流泪的样子很美。”格林德沃的语气像是在说服阿不思成为他的圣徒。他和盖勒特拥有同等的蛊惑人心的力量，不同点是：盖勒特像梦境，而格林德沃像梦魇。

如果说盖勒特与阿不思是在用眼神交配，那么格林德沃与邓布利多就是在用眼神决斗，针锋相对，寸步不让。两双纯度相近的蓝色眼睛牵连着碰撞，勾兑出极烈的酒，那是年轻人所不能碰的。

两对纠缠的身影并排印在床上。“并排”，这是个便利的条件。盖勒特率先挑起争端，在阿不思肩头偷了一个吻。这可惹恼了格林德沃，他报复道：“光靠舌头可喂不饱他，小子。”

“你有什么好建议吗？”盖勒特从邓布利多腿间抬起头，张狂地挑眉对着经验更丰富的“自己”。

“像这样。” 格林德沃的指腹在身下男孩儿的敏感点周围虚晃了一圈。阿不思觉得怪异至极，好像自己成了一个“教具”。

盖勒特偏不，并决心以事实证明自己是有道理的。谁说刺激一定要足够深入？年轻人的舌尖高频率地在邓布利多后穴处振动，他的喘息立刻拔高成了惊呼。轻如羽毛的触碰反而让他的整个会阴饱涨起来。邓布利多主动抬起了臀部。

而格林德沃简直不屑于再斗气，把男孩儿撩拨到主动抬起臀部毫不困难，比起这个，格林德沃更想撬开他的嘴。“开口求我，我就给你”这样的调情话已经太过老套，他得搞点儿新花样。格林德沃犹豫着，阴茎在阿不思准备好的穴口徘徊。

阿不思勾着脖子去瞧中年男人的阴茎，尺寸比盖勒特的更为可怖。他喉头几不可见地滚动了一下，格林德沃捕捉到了，但不知道该解读为怕还是馋，只觉得他很可爱，可爱到让自己产生苛待他的灵感。

于是阿不思的指尖被他牵引到两人相连的地方。少年纤白的手指与两人充血的下体形成触目惊心的对比。阿不思能触摸到穴口的粘膜是怎样被格林德沃的阴茎撑开又带出，进而由触觉产生虚假的视觉，眼前几乎出现了格林德沃先生与自己连接的细节。

“满意吗？”格林德沃居心不良。阿不思在后穴的胀痛中匆匆挤出一丝讨好的嘤咛。

“请您趴得舒服些。”盖勒特礼貌地邀请道，像个遵纪守法的好学生。邓布利多被撩动了，摆出一个相对便利的——他自认为是便利然而事实上是色情——的姿势：手肘抵着床榻，双肩放低，进而臀部高高翘起，浑然天成的半球形，掌掴是非常合适的。

目睹这个画面，任何人都不得不屈从于性欲。与格林德沃缓慢的羞辱不同，盖勒特进入得很快，像是炮弹打穿了一堵旧墙，在房子里燃起新火。

格林德沃远没有他表现出的那么淡然，少年的小穴甜黏得像蜂蜜罐。他甚至得想点儿不相干的事来避免尴尬发生：怎么会有人说他当年只是在利用阿不思呢？就算从现在来看，他沉溺于阿不思的理由仍然非常丰富。

阿不思的脖子向后折着，格林德沃只能看见他的下颌和高挺的鼻梁抬向幔帐顶，他需要更多表情。他装作体贴地在阿不思颈下垫了枕头，欣赏他微张的嘴唇和迷乱间泄露了一线的洁白牙齿。

邓布利多像是回到了世纪初的戈德里克山谷。少年略显凌乱的吐息胜过所有减龄剂。一颗千疮百孔的心亦被鼓动得雀跃起来。邓布利多的细长手指覆上盖勒特的，那双手正掐着他的腰，将他往少年阴茎上撞。

年长男人解放了上肢，只用肩膀抵着床，但仍然很难找到沉沦的正确方向。披散头发的虚弱男人蹲在心脏深处的囚笼里苦笑：难道他连正常的性关系都没法享受了吗？

夜是罪恶的母体。但谁规定恶意不能绮丽呢？起码格林德沃的恶意能够如此。男孩的一条腿被他扛上肩膀，足尖直指天花板，仿佛放肆的康康舞。蜜穴因此分得更开，他的柔韧性快到极限了。

阿不思被蹂躏得鲜亮的薄唇大张着，呻吟，叫格林德沃，或者盖勒特，他已经分不清了。格林德沃先生的技巧真是好得要命，当然控制欲更要命。

这不是说年轻的盖勒特就没有控制欲，只是表现形式不同。教师被他按在床单上，裹在一群乱七八糟的枕头间，涨得深红的性器在织物表面摩擦，肉感十足的臀部和身后人的胯骨不断相碰，发出显而易知的肉体拍击声，比另一边要强得多。

邓布利多一直没有呻吟过，但喘息声越来越快。盖勒特直觉性地握了一下身下人的阴囊，精液就像被挤压出来似的激烈射出。邓布利多表现出他未曾见过的神情，双眼微眯，两道温和的眉浅浅蹙着，紧紧咬着下唇，但那一声闷哼还是逃逸了。

除了刚才一瞬间，邓布利多的眼神一直很清明，盖勒特不喜欢他清醒，那会使他非常挫败。邓布利多似乎让压抑自己成为了一种习惯，他得帮他改掉。高潮后敏感的身体经不起太多作弄，盖勒特只是继续干了几下他的肉穴，就如愿以偿收获了足量的呻吟。

格林德沃在坦率这一点上没有什么更高的要求了。如果阿不思再坦率些他会发疯的。少年是一朵被舔过的棉花糖，紧紧黏附在他身上，脚跟蓄意磕到了他的后颈，像糖浆一样藕断丝连地激喘。

盖勒特高潮时来不及退出邓布利多的身体，或者说根本没想退出，他就射在穴口不远处，于是他退出来时，精液便紧随其后淌出来，顺着深色的褶皱流过囊袋，粘稠液体将滴未滴，带来瘙痒。

而格林德沃宣誓占有的方式更为嚣张，他抽出来，精液被散播在小腹和大腿内侧还有一些汇聚到臀缝里并顺着流下去，宛如宣告占有的谣言一样蔓延极为迅速。阿不思只是把手背盖在眼睛上，变成一只自愿闭目塞听的鸵鸟。

长时间的跪姿让邓布利多突发肌肉痉挛，他抱着自己的大腿蜷缩成痛苦的一团。盖勒特把他放平，温柔地按摩开缠斗的肌群。他从未如此真切地感受到岁月不饶人。

他在高潮加疼痛的恍惚间庆幸，他当年和盖勒特周游世界的计划并没有实行。时至今日他百分之百确定，如果他们真的这样做了，盖勒特会给旅途中每一个目的地打上独属于两人的烙印，日后自己每次故地重游，都会变成旧伤复发。

 

“换一局？”盖勒特提议道。

“不要……”竟然是阿不思先出声反对，他的大腿和股沟还沾着格林德沃先生的精液，这副样子如果让盖勒特看到了（事实上他已经看到了），他准会羞愧而死的。但他又想重新回到恋人的怀里，那会让他踏实又安全。

格林德沃耸耸肩，不置可否。

最终盖勒特放弃了干他的想法，选择顾全爱人薄得一戳就破的自尊。他们暂时赎回了各自的情人。

盖勒特把阿不思揽在臂弯间柔声安慰，抹掉他眼角的泪水和其他不知道什么液体。开始阿不思还会惊慌地躲闪，极力隐藏身上的痕迹，后来便索性放弃了，任由盖勒特把不属于他的精液在大腿根部抹开。

格林德沃更夸张些：他从虚空中抓出一枝玫瑰。他用鲜妍的花瓣遮住邓布利多的眼睛，这样他既看不见他，也看不见盖勒特，嫉妒之火烧掉了他的天才头脑。

玫瑰不只能用来浪漫，亦可是施虐的刑具。邓布利多刚被温柔对待过的胸部现在被格林德沃用玫瑰茎蹂躏。尖刺让乳晕凹陷下去，甚至刺出了几枚血迹。

在恋人怀里短暂温存后，阿不思像是进入了一个该死的戒断期，他曾经习惯了吸食盖勒特，而现在需要抵制他。不得不说格林德沃先生是个不错的代用品。

被侵犯对于阿不思而言，似乎成了极为稀松平常的事情。双腿无力地开成一座山峦，神智像金色飞贼一样鼓动翅膀飞走了。情欲是最绵软致命的武器。格林德沃早把套索绕上了阿不思的脖子，正一缕缕地夺走他的呼吸。

之前一定是因为自己被太妃糖似的回忆甜昏了头脑。才会认为这小子好对付的。雪上加霜的是自己该死的老情人，他把身下的孩子折磨得够呛，带着嘲讽的笑意看向盖勒特，来自对手的质疑让年轻人更疯狂了。

“自己坐上来试试看？”盖勒特仰躺在床上，揽着邓布利多，捻起他的一缕红发抿在嘴里，紧盯住格林德沃说道：“我猜他一定没有在性爱中给予您很多自由吧，教授？”

事实正相反，格林德沃很乐意给予他自由，是邓布利多自己不想要。无权意味着无责。他大可以享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱而不付出一丝努力（尤指精神上的挣扎），事后再全都推到格林德沃头上。

年轻人狂乱而毫无章法的顶弄让邓布利多有种自己会死在床上的预感。盖勒特的欲念简直已经具象化，化成一条舌舔遍他的全身，舔得他湿淋淋的，仿佛刚从水里被打捞出来。

阿不思同样经历着情欲的炙烤。没有人会救他们于水火。格林德沃为自己能把一个闪闪发光的天才干到脑子完全不转而得意洋洋，这种得意可以持续二十年，从他十六岁的时候算起。

男孩把手放在自己的阴茎上撸动，像盖勒特之前经常做的那样。但这条规则在格林德沃这里不适用，男人钳着那象牙样的手腕压到身侧，像是一点儿都不担心它折断似的，他的小宝贝有点不听话，他要真正地把他干到射精，甚至射不出来，给他一个教训。

格林德沃在几乎扩无可扩的小穴里又加入了一根手指，他的小阿尔简直像个有求必应屋，总能给他惊喜。中年男人径直找到了那糖果大小的敏感处，技巧性地捻揉着。

少年的性器半硬着，不能完全勃起，稀薄的液体从顶端的小口不断流出，不是射精那样一股一股的。他恐慌地想要质问，在唇舌间稍一吞吐又滑成了奶油似的哀求：“格林德沃先生……我真的不行了……求您放过我吧……”

显然，盖勒特和格林德沃在对付床伴这方面虽然互不相容，但很有默契。年长者也从鹰钩鼻里不情不愿地洒出一些哼叫，隐约也是求饶的意思。他的半月眼镜在床头柜上沉默地收录这场淫乱的盛宴。

阿不思此时已经完全被操熟了，格林德沃牵引着他向床边跪爬了两步，他像条小母狗一样趴在盖勒特两腿间，目睹着另一对的交合。

最美好的梦境也不会有这样颓靡的情节，所以这一定是现实。

阿不思眼神迷蒙，羞耻心全无，甚至抖着嘴唇含住了邓布利多的阴茎，年长者显然被这一幕刺激得不轻，在男孩口中交付了一些体液。他想要推开“他自己”，但双手双脚全无力气。就算他想迎合都无法做到。

不，他不想迎合……他想甩掉头脑里那些混沌，却被盖勒特当成了索吻。年轻人滚烫的胸膛烙化了邓布利多冰凉的脊柱，谨慎而又狂妄地，像在吻一团雪。

这是阿不思今夜的第四次高潮。

他射不出一丝精液了。难以释放的性快感逼疯了他，男孩发出不知廉耻的浪叫：“啊……操我……盖勒特！格林德沃！”他似乎舍弃了“先生”这个让人血脉贲张的称呼。

盖勒特饶有兴趣地看着恋人被折磨，阿不思像是被施了夺魂咒一样，显出前所未有的放荡。但他并不愿意把这归功于格林德沃，明明他才是更年轻，体力更好的那一个。

少年的好胜心强得要命，他按着年长情人的腰，将他压向自己的阴茎。邓布利多同样濒临高潮，只待盖勒特推他下悬崖。红发凌乱地缠在两人之间，绝望让他美得无与伦比。

男人当然会满足阿不思那一点惹人怜爱的要求，他不间断地操着男孩的敏感点，让他全身抽搐，无处安放的快感像个乱飞的烟花，最终在他深处说不清的地方炸开了，酥麻的无力感从下身一直蔓延到脚尖。

阿不思爽极，小脸被泪水浸得不成样子，一副被凌虐过的失神姿态。他射不出东西了，像个雌性动物一样靠着被操获得了长达数分钟的高潮，难以自控地在盖勒特小腿上留下了淡红的指痕。

格林德沃扳住邓布利多的肩膀将他拽向自己，碾磨已经不成样子的红唇。和邓布利多接吻的同时在阿不思体内射精，格林德沃觉得一辈子都不会有比这更刺激的体验了，他甚至觉得心脏隐隐有些不适。

阿不思哑着嗓子哼叫着，似乎化成了一摊蜂蜜，黏糊糊地洒在盖勒特脚边。

“跟我回去吧，抛弃带你来的这小子。”格林德沃改不了作恶的本性。

“不行……”阿不思抱着盖勒特的小腿不放。他脱离了格林德沃控制，或者说格林德沃放弃了控制他。疼痛和完全的精疲力竭让他没来由地自豪，蜷在爱人脚边合上了眼睛。

盖勒特露出属于胜利者的笑容，又像是求偶中胜出的雄性孔雀，耀武扬威地朝格林德沃挑挑眉。他又快又急地干了几下，床单被邓布利多胡乱抓出一些褶皱，这不能责备他。性器和后庭同时高潮抽干了他的力气，或许还有羞耻心。他倒在盖勒特怀里，整个上身全靠他支撑。

盖勒特也射了，但没有立刻退出，阴茎在邓布利多的身体里停留直到半软着滑出，像个失去效用的塞子。精液从软烂而合不拢的穴口涌出来，或许还混着上一次的。

邓布利多仰躺在盖勒特身上，冰锥从两人的接触面生长出来，把他俩捅了个对穿。

很长一段时间里他们都没有语言交流。格林德沃把瘫在地毯上的阿不思打横抱起放回床上，男孩眼也不睁地拱进他怀里，格林德沃失笑，他这会儿倒有点罪恶感了。

邓布利多则更像个老手，他拍开盖勒特试图给予温柔的手，刚才还一团糟的脸上又戴上了那种圣人似的神情。盖勒特可不会因此气馁，他用手梳开邓布利多纠结的红发，邓布利多无奈地叹口气，转身回抱了他。

他们都在不属于自己的恋人臂弯里反省着自己，显然格林德沃和邓布利多需要反省的更多些。汗水蒸发让皮肤和情欲都渐渐变凉，邓布利多甚至开始留恋这一刻了。

但他从来不是流连的人，他习惯把渴望的东西推得越远越好。渴望爱，他就拒绝爱；向往权力，他就远离权力。

格林德沃同样苦笑着，像是纯度过高的黑巧克力。如果他是现在遇到十八岁的阿不思，也许他真会放弃“更伟大的利益”，就为了怀里这个漂亮的小家伙呢？

邓布利多坐起来，像个熟烂的水蜜桃，缓慢地穿着衣服，格林德沃踱到他身边。  
“看起来你被那小子操得相当享受。”  
“恕我直言，‘那小子’就是你本人。”邓布利多补充道，“而且我确实非常享受，年轻人总是很有活力。”  
“是啊，还很坦率。”格林德沃不甘示弱，“那孩子叫得比你骚多了。”  
邓布利多哼了一声，重新戴上眼镜。

阿不思隐隐约约听到一点，但又不真切，他觉得自己和格林德沃先生之间那层薄薄的纱又挂起来了，这很好，简直再好不过了。他现在有些无法面对盖尔。  
“阿尔！你已经盯着你的小星星袜子有一个世纪了！”盖勒特恶劣地打断了情人的遐思。  
“哦……哦！”阿不思慌慌张张地穿起袜子，他总有一种背叛盖勒特般的羞耻感。  
“阿尔，你一直都很可爱，从现在到以后都是。”盖勒特坐在他身边，轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊，那是一种不代表任何欲望的美好致意，“看吧，我就说我们会永远在一起！”


End file.
